


In crescendo

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin buscarlo, sin quererlo, Robert Pattinson descubre en carne propia lo que es desear a alguien. Realmente desear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tiene las uñas bien cuidadas y de un brillante color rosa. Sus dedos son largos y sus manos bonitas, estilizadas al igual que todo su cuerpo. Los dientes los tiene perfectamente alineados y blancos, enmarcados por unos labios gruesos y bien formados que provocan aún si esa no es su intención.

—Me llamo Kelly —dice, sonriendo. Él devuelve la sonrisa, añadiendo mentalmente a la larga lista de halagos que le adjudicó apenas la vio, que le gusta su nombre a pesar de lo común que es—. Mucho gusto.

—Igualmente. —Y es un _igualmente_ en cada una de sus vocales y consonantes.

Nunca ha sido un rompecorazones que va detrás de cualquiera con buenas piernas y mirada fácil. No lo fue cuando su interpretación de Cedric Diggory hizo que incontables mujeres se le ofrecieran, y no lo será ahora que es la personificación en carne y hueso de Edward Cullen, protagonista de sueños húmedos de miles que darían cualquier cosa por una noche en su compañía.

No se deja llevar, ni siquiera estando ebrio. A veces piensa que es debido a que las relaciones superficiales simplemente no son lo suyo, porque cuando ha querido pasar la noche con alguien siempre ha tenido que estar un poquito enamorado, embrujado por detalles y rasgos especiales.

Así como lo está ahora.

Lo sabe cuando ella ríe suavemente ante uno de sus comentario y el corazón se le desboca, y quiere actuar como si no tuviera ya veintidós años y adorase los pocos momentos que puede conseguir sentirse solo en esas fiestas, a pesar de encontrarse, paradójicamente, rodeado de muchas personas alborotadas y bulla.

Que una chica tan llamativa se le hubiera acercado con una sonrisa resplandeciente, dispuesta a atravesar el caparazón de bicho raro y solitario que parece rodearle, todavía se le antoja asombroso. Claro que lo reconoció y por tal motivo se había determinado a aproximarse, pero no había actuado como una estúpida adolescente emocionada por conocer a una estrella. Aquello es lo que más le ha mantenido interesado, atreviéndose, incluso, a salir de los monosílabos del inicio para tener una charla _de verdad_. Una como hace mucho que no entabla porque primero van las preguntas respecto a su niñez y a la súbita popularidad en todos los rincones del maldito planeta, antes de una conversación adulta, entretenida y variada.

Cuando ambos se quedan con la copa vacía, ofrece ir a traer más, a lo que su acompañante asiente a la vez que se acomoda su largo cabello negro y enciende un marlboro con soltura.

Se levanta y se encamina hacia el bar, evitando a toda costa los conocidos en el mar de gente. No tiene ningún deseo de perder tiempo con alguno de ellos. Al barman le pide el vodka tonic que ella estaba tomando y un coñac para él. Ya está por exceder el límite de bebidas que se permite tomar en esas reuniones sociales plagadas de fotógrafos hambrientos de errores de cualquier figura pública, pero _necesita_ más alcohol. Porque Kelly no solo tiene el cuerpo que cualquier muchacha envidiaría, también es fascinante y sabe mucho sobre todo y todos.

Al llegar al sillón en la esquina que le estuvo albergando casi desde que llegó, se encuentra con que está vacío. Una ola de ira y frustración le invade mientras se sienta y toma de un sorbo la mitad de su trago haciendo que la garganta y el estómago el ardan.

Sin hallarse dispuesto a realizar un análisis exhaustivo de su comportamiento buscando lo que pudo haberla espantado, ni tampoco queriendo ser tan patético como para auto compadecerse, acaba con lo que queda en su copa y la que estaba destinada a ser la de ella, y se dispone a marcharse del lugar de una buena vez. Quizá ni pase de medianoche, pero está cansado y quiera aceptarlo o no, el desplante le ha dolido un poco en el ego.

Se levanta y siente un ligero mareo. Dejándose caer, ahoga un resoplido y cierra los ojos un par de segundos. Acepta que beber también el vodka tonic no fue la idea más brillante que tuvo. Genial, es lo que piensa con sarcasmo. Y sabe que si no fuera porque está en una condenada fiesta VIP, apartado de casa y de sus pocos y verdaderos amigos, ordenaría una Heineken y empezaría a vociferar.

Sin agradarle la idea de fotos con su rostro evidenciando cuanto alcohol de más ha ingerido circulen por el internet, pestañea buscando acostumbrarse nuevamente a la luz y se incorpora ignorando esta vez que el piso se temblequee ligeramente, y se dirige al baño.

En el espejo, se mira la barba de dos semanas y el cabello desordenado. Sin poderlo evitar, hace una mueca, estrechando la mirada. Ese aspecto desaliñado que prácticamente adoptó sin querer, poco a poco va perdiéndose en el descuido o las manos de los estilistas que se encargan de él cada presentación pública o evento social. Ya ni siquiera eso es lo mismo, y no es que deteste la fama, pero a veces le abruma; y desear estar comiendo en un McDonald’s sin que nadie se acerque a pedirle un autógrafo o una foto, o ambos, suena a paraíso. Más o menos.

Dejando de lado pensamientos que solo hacen que se sienta más ebrio, se moja las manos y la cara con abundante agua. Cuando está alargando la mano para coger una de las pequeñas toallas predispuestas, un par de muchachos entran discutiendo a viva voz, y mientras se seca, es testigo mudo de cómo uno de ellos golpea al otro con fuerza y lo arroja al suelo, para después irse dando un azote furioso a la puerta.

Sin concluir si meterse es lo correcto a hacer, observa como el que fue tumbado abandona el piso y se acomoda con movimientos torpes la ropa.

—¿Estás bien? —arrastra cada sílaba. Oh, pregunta estúpida. Y al parecer el otro está de acuerdo porque le atraviesa con los ojos, cuestionándole qué hace ahí y viéndole como si fuera una especie de fenómeno de circo—. Emh… estás sangrando.

Instintivamente el chico gira hacia el espejo por inercia y al ver su nariz y quijada repleta de sangre, gruñe palabras en un idioma que le cuesta identificar y que, sin embargo, termina resolviendo que es alemán.

—Te me haces conocido —comenta, sintiéndose incómodo consigo mismo por haberse quedado en un mismo sitio por tan largo rato—. Soy Robert —añade sin premeditación. Una mujer que le gustaba mucho desapareció sin decir adiós y ha tomado un poco de más, en otras palabras: sus habilidades sociales son más deplorables de lo usual y no le importa.

—Complacido de conocerte —responde sarcásticamente—. Tom —añade sin interés el chico, a la vez que se limpia la sangre que tiene en la barbilla. Su acento le confirma que es de origen alemán y por el tono de voz, puede notar que él no es el único que ha tomado de más—. Tú también te me haces… —se interrumpe y le echa un vistazo fugaz—. Ah, eres el actor ese de la película que Bill me hizo ver la semana pasada.

—¿Bill es…? —Inexplicablemente, sigue ahí. Inexplicablemente está dando pie a una plática con no-sabe-quién e inexplicablemente se queda absorto por los ojos castaños con fondo rojizo, y enmarcados por pestañas largas y arqueadas, femeninas—. ¿El que te pegó?

—Sep —responde viendo con fastidio las manchas rojas en su pantalón. Sin decir más o mirar atrás, Tom desaparece.

Estoy borracho, es lo que piensa al caer en cuenta de que la apariencia del chico fue lo que le llamó la atención la atención lo suficiente como para quedarse en su sitio y hacer intento de conversación, mismo tipo turbado o vieja cotilla que no tiene mejores cosas que hacer. Pero es que rastas rubias de longitud media, prendas inmensas que parecen tragarle el cuerpo, un piercing en el labio y facciones tan jodidamente delicadas, todo en una sola persona, se le hace… _interesante_.

***

Cuelga el teléfono y va a la cocina en busca de pizza del día anterior. Ya es hora de cenar, lo puede decir por la penumbra en la que está sumergido su departamento. Mientras espera a que transcurran los treinta segundos que ha puesto en el microondas, suspira. La conversación con su mamá ha sido corta y ha dejado estragos de melancolía en todo su sistema.

Hay millones de toneladas de agua y kilómetros que le separan de (sentirse en) casa, y sin poderlo evitar, hay ocasiones en las que el aburrimiento, la soledad y el hartazgo le asaltan en una combinación tan corrosiva que se obliga a recordar que ha firmado contrato y que tiene que hacer las escenas finales de New Moon antes de poder viajar de nuevo. Tiene que. Punto y aparte.

Da un último mordisco al pedazo de pizza que tiene en la mano y enciende las luces camino a su habitación. Se sienta en su cama, apoyando la espalda en la cabecera, pone su notebook en sus piernas y lo abre.

Es martes, y mañana tiene que volar temprano a Vancouver para reunirse con Chris, Kristen y los demás, pero planea malgastar las horas que le quedan leyendo chismes y noticias sobre él. No es por ególatra, la verdad, y ni podría serlo porque más de la mitad de esos artículos y sitios tienen publicados cuentos involucrándolo con mujeres que ha visto pocas veces en su vida o con amigas y patrañas similares. Lo hace por saciar su curiosidad y ver hasta qué punto pueden realmente llegar a inventarse historias muy lejanas a la realidad.

Suelta una risita torpe cuando encuentra un encabezado que dice “¿RPattz gay?” justo después de otro que afirma que pasó la noche con Megan Fox en un hotel muy conocido. Ha dado muchas entrevistas por teléfono y frente a frente, y ha tratado de ser lo más sincero que ha podido en sus respuestas, dando rienda suelta a su sarcasmo y humor negro, así como a su arraigada timidez; inclusive su agente le recomendó ser más cuidadoso sobre lo que dice al saber de su comentario a GQ sobre Joe Jonas.

Sin embargo, con la prensa rosa no se puede, el pensamiento se consolida prácticamente con cada noticia sobre él con la que se topa.

Resoplando cuando lee que cuestionan su aseo personal, se cruza por casualidad con una foto de cuatro chicos, reconociendo inmediatamente a los dos que se encuentran en el medio. Podría identificar las rastas rubias, la vestimenta gueto y el semblante casi delicado en cualquier lado. Tokio Hotel, dicen las letritas negras al margen de la imagen.

Sin atención se fija qué hora marca su reloj. Todavía le quedan seis horas de sueño, puede desperdiciar el tiempo un poco más.

—Veamos qué hay de ti —dice a nadie en particular, y se queda unos segundos en silencio, buscando el nombre que le dio aquella noche de borrachera—. Tom. Era ese, ¿no? —susurra.  
Tokio Hotel, busca. La banda le suena, confirmando el motivo por el cual el tal “Tom” le había resultado conocido.

Se encuentra con tal sobrecarga de información online y fotos que arruga el entrecejo. Abre un par de links y a los pocos minutos tiene perfecto conocimiento de que Bill y Tom se apellidan Kaulitz y son gemelos; que si bien Tom llama la atención por su forma de vestir y actuar, también lo hace Bill (y apoya con un asentimiento apenas perceptible que sí, el chico parece mujer la mayoría de veces). También sabe que los otros dos integrantes de la banda se llaman Gustav y Georg, que están en EU promocionando su último álbum, el cual ha tenido buena acogida, que…

Se acuerda súbitamente que el cabello contra-gravedad de Bill le llamó la atención en los VMA y que sus miradas se cruzaron por milisegundos. Cosa que no le interesa, en realidad.

Lo que sí le hace alzar una ceja y medio sonreír y fruncir el ceño a la vez, es ver unos videos y entrevistas donde Tom bromea con descaro sobre encuentros fugaces de una noche, clamando haber tenido mucho sexo y ser todo un experto en mujeres. Esa arrogancia que le sabe falsa y estúpida, se le hace graciosa.

Al bostezar decide que se ha entretenido ya lo suficiente. Cierra su computadora y la aparta.

***

Le gustan todos los actores del elenco de Twilight y New Moon, y con ninguno ha tenido ninguna rencilla de importancia; por el contrario, ha compartido más risas y buenos momentos de los que lleva cuenta. Y ninguno le gusta más que otro, pero entre ellos Kristen tiene una belleza que le gusta, no extraordinaria pero sí cálida, delicada y llena de gestos distintivos. Eso es lo que piensa mientras la observa dormida un rato antes de volver a prestarle atención a la música de su iPod.

Pasa media hora al menos hasta que exhala profundamente y se quita los audífonos, aburrido. Echa una ojeada a Kristen que murmura en sueños y una parte muy dentro suyo siente celos porque él no es capaz de abandonarse a los brazos de Morfeo, o cualquier cliché similar. Las últimas semanas ha estado sufriendo de insomnio y sus ojeras, sobresalientes desde antes, se están convirtiendo en una pesadilla para los pobres maquillistas que todavía intentan disimularlas. Dormir cada vez es más difícil.

Se fija en la hora y siente cierto alivio al ver que falta poco para llegar.

Están volando a Londres para promocionar New Moon. Lo previsto era que Taylor fuese con ellos, pero problemas de agenda hicieron que le resultara imposible realizar el viaje. Aun así, sospecha que las cosas estarían marchando mejor de estar él presente, porque no solo su insomnio es lo que ha empeorado desde hace un tiempo atrás, sino su forma de ser. Tal vez sea por estar en el foco de atención pública veinticuatro horas al día y lejos de todo lo conocido y amado, pero el caso es que él ya no es el mismo… Además que ya tiene veintitrés años y unas semanas, y una soledad que se cala entre sus huesos.

Por hacer algo vuelve a ponerse los audífonos y seguidamente escucha una canción lenta entonada por una suave voz masculina que no logra reconocer en primera instancia. Alza una ceja cuando mira que el nombre _Tokio Hotel_ aparece en la pantalla del iPod, y se acuerda que la incluyó en su lista de reproducción casi tres meses atrás por curiosidad.

Se estira en su asiento y se pierde en sus pensamientos, dejándole de prestar atención a la canción que no termina de gustarle y esperando pacientemente que la voz afectada de la azafata indique que están por aterrizar en Londres.

***

Su madre le da un beso en cada mejilla y le estrecha en sus brazos como si no fuera a verlo en mucho tiempo y él le deja, solícito y sintiéndose culpable ya que posiblemente sea así. Tiene programadas con rigurosidad sus próximas seis semanas sin ninguna visita al nido familiar a la vista.

Se sube al auto que ha alquilado para su estancia en la ciudad y maneja con tranquilidad al hotel donde está hospedándose. Al principio había pensando en quedarse con sus padres, pero pronto desechó la idea por el itinerario ajetreado que llevaría los tres días que estaría en Londres promoviendo la película; aparte que también quería ver a algunos amigos y sabe que su familia es muy acaparadora.

Sin mucho ánimo y con remordimiento, luego de una ducha rápida, se dirige a la dirección mandada por James en un mensaje de texto para encontrarse. Según tiene conocimiento, es una fiesta relativamente privada con la entrada prohibida a reporteros, lo cual la hace genial a sus oídos desde ya, aunque no tiene planeado quedarse más de unas cuantas horas y evitar a toda costa una resaca aniquiladora.

Una vez que llega, enciende un cigarrillo y se enfunda lo que más que puede en su abrigo antes de ingresar. Ve a unos cuantos conocidos a los que se limita a saludar con una inclinación o media sonrisa y coge un vaso de escocés. Cuando ya está por acabarlo, vislumbra a Oliver y va hacia él. Se dan un buen apretón de manos al mismo instante que James aparece al lado y le da una palmada en la espalda.

—Hombre, pensamos que ya no venías —comenta Oliver. Se empina el trago que tiene en la mano y sacude la cabeza exageradamente antes de detener a un mozo y agarrar otra copa.

—Hey, tranquilo, la noche aún es joven —sonríe encendiendo otro cigarrillo, aspirando con fuerza y botando el humo por la nariz.

—Nada de eso —contesta Oliver y James asiente, apoyándole para a continuación obligarle a vaciar su vaso y para hacer que se lo llenen de nuevo—. ¿Hace cuánto no nos vemos? ¿Seis meses? Vamos a tener una celebración como Dios manda y nos vas a contar a cuantas norteamericanas les has demostrado que los ingleses no solo tenemos el acento de atrayente.

Hacen una especie de brindis después de una carcajada, y junto a su whisky desaparecen los residuos de culpa por su garganta, así como el cometido de no amanecer con un dolor agudo taladrándole las sienes y un sabor a mierda en la boca que indudablemente le pesarían durante las entrevistas que tiene programadas para las diez de la mañana.

—Entonces, ¿ninguna noche interesante con alguna de ellas? —La incredulidad de James le causa gracia. Ambos gemelos no pueden enfocar bien los ojos y tienen la cara encendida haciendo juego con el cabello rojo. Vagamente se cuestiona si él se ve así, como si hubiera nadado en alcohol hasta encontrarse en un estado etílico lastimoso—. Pero si no están nada, nada mal. Me gusta sobre esa, la castaña de cabello corto y…

Niega con la cabeza y se encoge de hombros. Anunciando que ya vuelve, se levanta con el ron al que cambió cuando se hartó del escocés, y sale a uno de los balcones buscando alejarse del aire viciado y despejar un poco la cabeza. Sí ha pensando en _ese_ sentido con una que otra actriz con la que ha compartido meses de filmación, pero de ahí a intentar y conseguir algo, no. Piensa en la tranquila faz de Kristen durmiendo y sonríe lánguidamente.

Cuando un ventarrón le golpea la cara, suspira. No está ebrio, pero sí a punto; si lo desea, la imagen de despertar sin resaca, con pijamas limpias y sin los zapatos puestos, todavía puede volverse realidad.

Antes de decidir algo, siente una mano posada en su hombro. Se gira con el ceño fruncido, expresión que cambia bruscamente a desconcierto cuando ve a quien tiene delante. Es una persona que porta una radiante sonrisa en unos labios con brillo labial. En un primer momento piensa que es mujer, pero pronto revoca esa conclusión, y le escruta rápidamente de arriba a abajo, extrañándose al constatar que es más o menos de su estatura, que lleva maquillaje y unas rastas que no terminan de cuadrar con su look, y una apariencia general que está justo en el fino límite entre lo masculino y femenino.

Al instante siguiente cae en cuenta de que le hace conocido, aunque no se acuerda de dónde o porqué.

—¿Robert Pattinson? —le pregunta con un remarcado acento extranjero. Más que una pregunta ha sido una afirmación—. ¿Verdad? —busca ratificar.

—Sí.

—Soy Bill Kaulitz. —Voilà, ahora sí sabe. Momentáneamente, se traslada a aquella noche en la que una tal Kelly no volvió a dar señales de vida, y al cuarto de baño en el presenció como el chico que tiene enfrente, con una fisonomía suave y agraciada, tumbó de un golpe a… a Tom. Oh, Tom. Tom Kaulitz.

Sin saber qué decir, saca su cajetilla de cigarros y le ofrece uno a Bill que tras pronunciar un “gracias” tímido, coge uno. Se quedan unos segundos en silencio hasta que Bill inicia una conversación ligera que es capaz de seguir con interés y sin esfuerzo, dando sorbos a su trago y ocasionalmente fumando.

A la primera risa que comparten, siente en su estómago un tirón crudo, como si un peso repentino hubiera hecho opresión. El chico es bastante atractivo, admite. Sus ojos tienen un brillo especial, mezcla difícil y bien lograda de inocencia y picardía, y puede reconocer en sus movimientos y en su mirada que tiene un verdadero interés, justo como si estuviera por alcanzar una presa que ha deseado por mucho.

—… y me gusta mucho como cantas, en especial… —Y _Bill_ sigue hablando, y Rob sigue escuchando. Se entera de que las rastas se las hizo siguiendo un impulso, que sus fans pueden ser bastantes dementes, que no se imagina un día teniendo una vida normal, que está en Londres promocionando su último álbum, que…

De alguna manera, la situación le transporta a cuando tenía diecisiete y fue marcado como la próxima conquista por la persona más intrigante y encantadora que ha conocido en su vida. Él se llamaba Nicholas y era el amigo de una de sus hermanas. Tenía unos ojos verdes que parecía que te atravesaban el alma y conocía hasta el más íntimo de tus secretos, y una sonrisa que reflejaba una franqueza falsa. Le bastó dos semanas, unas cuantas salidas “de amigos” y una cena para que sucumbiera.

Nunca pudo concluir si lo de Nick fue algo de solo una vez, o si en algún momento otro hombre podría atravesar sus murallas tan bien y colarse en su cama.

Sea lo que sea, Bill va por buen camino. Luce como si confiara en sí mismo y es amable, representando perfectamente el papel de un chico con quien puede hablar un rato relajadamente y que no tiene aspiraciones a _más_. Se apoya en el barandal y, buscando no sonar receloso ni arisco, pregunta cómo así decidió acercársele. Las mejillas de Bill se tiñen ligeramente de rojo, pero antes de que conteste, Robert comenta impulsivamente sobre esa ocasión en LA.

—¿Estabas ahí? —Al notar que los ojos de Bill están abiertos de par en par y el tono rojizo en su cara se ha intensificado, confirma que sus habilidades sociales son deplorables—. Dios, qué vergüenza. Esa noche estaba tan fuera de mis casillas no me fijé si había alguien aparte de nosotros dos. Pero es que Tom puede ser un poco idiota a veces, ¿sabes?

—No sé nada de gemelos, aunque sí tengo dos hermanas que fueron una pesadilla constante en mi niñez y adolescencia… y aún ahora lo son, la verdad —declara con sinceridad y Bill suelta una risotada—. ¿Pelean así de forma seguida?

—No —niega—, son muy pocas, aunque… —Antes de que pueda añadir algo más, una tercera figura hace súbita entrada al balcón y empieza a hablarle en alemán al chico. Frunciendo el ceño ante la interrupción, Bill le responde con rapidez y violencia.

El “intruso”, como nota rápidamente, es Tom Kaulitz, quien no parece reparar en su presencia. Rob se siente fuera de lugar. No sabe cuál sería el modo adecuado de actuar, si hacerse a un lado y apoyarse en el barandal, simulando no escuchar la conversación (de la que no entiende absolutamente nada, por cierto), o hacerle un gesto de adiós a Bill e ir de vuelta hacia donde están sus amigos. Sin determinar el motivo, opta por la primera opción y enciende el último de sus cigarrillos, pensando que la última hora ha fumado más de la cuenta.

La noche está casi oscura, con pocas estrellas en lo alto y hace un frío que poco a poco se ha ido sintiendo desde que su cuerpo dejó de asimilar alcohol. Por curioso, mira de reojo a Tom y no evita sonreír, por alguna razón que escapa a su conocimiento, al ver el brillo de su piercing refulgiendo al igual que sus ojos por la rabieta que se está montando con Bill. Sintiendo que decidió lo incorrecto al quedarse, bota la ceniza acumulada y vira hacia la entrada al salón sin intención de despedirse. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda dar un paso, Bill le detiene.

—Espera, no te vayas. —Tom le está mirando detrás del hombro de su hermano con cara de pocos amigos.

—Creo que sería lo mejor —contesta sonriendo—, se me ha acabado el ron y seguro que más de uno se está preguntándose dónde mierda estoy metido… Fue un gusto conocerte, Bill Kaulitz —añade despidiéndose con una mano, mostrándose inexorable ante los ojos de decepción de un gemelo y los de molestia del otro.

***

Despierta bruscamente al sentir un zumbido justo al lado de su cabeza. Gruñe incoherencias y se incorpora lo justo y necesario para apagar el despertador de su móvil, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo. Pero antes de cumplir su meta, desde su inconsciente emerge con brusquedad la serie de compromisos a los que tiene que atender por obligación, provocando que de golpe se siente en la cama, que la cabeza le punce y su rostro se contraiga en una mueca.

Recibe agradecido el chorro frío de agua que termina de desperezar sus neuronas. Se cambia con velocidad sorprendente con lo primero que encuentra limpio en su valija, y antes de salir de su habitación, toma una de las pastillas anti-resaca que siempre carga consigo. Son las 9:30 de la mañana, todavía tiene tiempo de sobra para tomar un café muy cargado y luego dirigirse a la primera entrevista programada en el lobby del hotel.

Extrañado por no toparse con Kristen, ni Kellan, ni Nikki, ni con nadie, ya que si mal no recuerda, la ronda de entrevistas los incluye a ellos también, empieza a beber su café negro con lentitud una vez que le han traído el pedido. Su cuerpo no le reciente la trasnochada ni el haber mezclado whisky y ron, quizá debido a su sabia retirada antes de que los gemelos Phelps lo convencieran de mandar todo al demonio y quedarse hasta que el sol despuntara.

La había pasado bien en compañía de Oliver y James; debe admitir, además, Bill Kaulitz abordándole y brindándole un rato ameno también resultó agradable. Casi de inmediato, delega a Bill a un segundo plano y, dejando su mirada y su mente vagar, pronto se sorprende creando escenarios irreales en los cuales Tom, aquel chico de largas rastas rubias y ropa inmensa, suaviza sus expresiones faciales y su comportamiento, mientras intercambian opiniones sobre temas varios, y saliva y fluidos, y todo.

No puede negar que el muchacho le ha llamado la atención desde el primer segundo que lo vio, pero con ciertas cosas conviene pretender que nunca han sucedido (y esta era una), porque, aparte, ¿qué podría _conseguir_ de Tom Kaulitz, aunque intentase? O más importante aún: ¿Qué es lo que quiere conseguir? Arrugando la frente ante su propio pensamiento, Rob deja su café a la mitad, se levanta y, sintiéndose estúpido, apura el paso, como si con poner distancia física de aquel lugar también desease alejarse de esa idea descabellada que involucra directamente a un chico cuatro años menor, con un comportamiento distante, apariencia atractiva y… y _tan_ fuera de su gustos.

***

Sus jadeos ahogados hacen eco en la habitación desolada, rebotando contra sus propios oídos y haciendo que algo tan común como el tocarse a sí mismo cobre dimensiones abismales por lo erróneo de todo. Acelera la velocidad y haciendo un poco de presión con sus dedos, explota en sus manos con un gemido prolongado y ronco, y que provoca que le duela la garganta. Mientras está recuperando el ritmo normal de su respiración, cierra los ojos con fuerza y se queda quieto, intentando ahuyentar las cavilaciones que arruinarían el momento.

Su orgasmo ha sido fuerte y le ha dejado con las rodillas ligeramente temblorosas junto al usual estado relajado y de desahogo, pero una y otra vez le atraviesa la sensación de que está jodido el haberse dejado vencer otra vez. Con esta ya son cinco. Ni siquiera el autoengaño puede ayudarle a refugiarse en cualquier justificación patética… Cinco veces es demasiado.

Maldiciendo, se limpia con brusquedad el semen del cuerpo con las sábanas y las lanza al suelo, así como todas las fotos impresas que tiene alrededor y le han servido para masturbarse. A veces se siente como una quinceañera hormonal que está pasando por su primera gran pérdida de cabeza por un artista y eso le molesta. Y más aún porque si ese “artista” fuera una mujer con pechos apetecibles y piernas torneadas como Megan Fox, o siquiera un tipo bueno como Emile Hirsch o William Moseley, no estaría tan mal. Sin embargo, se trata de un guitarrista alemán con el que ha tenido un par de encuentros intrascendentales, y eso varía y humilla en diferentes niveles.

Aunque probablemente, recapacita, lo humillante no es ese gusto que roza la obsesión y que ya no puede negar, si no su inactividad al respecto, cuando sabe que tiene todas las _armas_ a su disposición. Sonríe ante su propia idiotez. ¿Sería capaz de hacer esfuerzos colosales por sacarse del sistema la fastidiosa ofuscación que tiene? Porque ese deseo culminaría, para bien, con el chico ese delante suyo con las piernas abiertas y recibiéndolo, no mucho menos.

Y como si no fuera lo suficiente de torcido hasta ahí, esporádicamente, junto al recuerdo de Tom, también aparece el de Bill; Bill y sus sonrisas y su flirteo sutil, y saber que si se le hace imposible acercarse a uno, podría acercarse al otro… ya que son _ge-me-los_.

Ríe bajo mientras se dirige al baño, preguntándose desde cuándo está con los tornillos de la cabeza tan zafados. Bajo el chorro potente de la ducha caliente, intenta pensar en otras cosas, como en los últimos días de grabación de Remember Me en Nueva York y en Emilie de Ravin, su cabello rubio y sus labios rosa, y todos los besos fuera de cámara y las salidas que inevitablemente acabaron en su departamento alquilado y en su cama.

Frunce las cejas viendo que su sexo se ha endurecido otra vez, pero no se niega un poco más de satisfacción, ni se detiene cuando las imágenes de Emilie de rodillas y la boca abierta en una “o” perfecta se distorsionan hasta acabar siendo un muchacho con rastas rubias y un piercing en el labio que le hacen sentir bien al contacto de su piel sensible.


	2. Chapter 2

Es como una doble bofetada en el rostro. Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, un año y medio, tal vez más, desde la última vez que estuvo en un mismo salón con alguno de esos chiquillos (y entre comillas; todavía puede acordarse perfectamente de la investigación que hizo de ellos, y saber que tienen una diferencia de años ahora insignificante). Sin poderlo evitar, frunce las cejas y los labios. Kristen nota su expresión y aprieta su mano en torno a brazo, llamando su atención. Cuando gira hacia ella, nota que lleva una expresión de “¿tienes algo?”.

—Acabo de ver a viejos conocidos —sale de su boca antes de poder morderse la lengua. Kristen asiente y toma un trago de su cóctel sin hacer comentarios o preguntarle a quienes se refiere, lo que está bien. Kristen es así: nunca instigadora y siempre con aires melancólicos.

Lleva una mano a la rodilla femenina y traza círculos invisibles mientras su cabeza se va muy lejos del lugar físico en el que se encuentra, de unas de las tantas fiestas a las que ha asistido porque Kristen le está acompañando al estreno de Bel Ami en diversas ciudades y no puede simplemente quedarse con ella en la suit sin hablar mucho, tener sexo o pedir servicio a la habitación. Por dentro está muriendo por acabar el par de semanas infernales o que su novia empiece la grabación de alguno de sus próximos proyectos. La quiere, sí, pero todavía no está listo para una convivencia forzada. Los días de la saga de Twilight, toda aquella época, esos sentimientos y curiosidad, han quedado atrás.

—Regreso en un minuto, voy al baño —anuncia Kristen de pronto y con una sonrisa suave mientras se levanta—. No te muevas de aquí —pide cuando ha avanzado un metro, volteando y mordiéndose el labio, nerviosa.

Rob asiente, pero no puede hacer ningún gesto amable. Los gestos de Kristen, ese rechazo a la multitud le encantan, sin embargo, cada vez más pareciera que las cosas que le gustan son el motivo de no querer pasar a solas más de lo necesario con ella. De alguna forma, se siente atrapado. Atrapado y desgraciado, pero todo a niveles soportables. Hay ocasiones que piensa que todo empezó por simplemente decirse _y por qué no_ con tanta prensa rosa estipulando sobre ellos; que luego continuó debido a que tenían cosas en común y una química increíble estando sin presiones de la cámara y fans berreando. También piensa en lo que le impide terminar con todo…

Una cabeza con unas trenzas a unos cuantos metros de distancia hace que, sin poderlo evitar, descarte a Kristen de su mente y sus labios se curven hacia un lado. Momentos antes, al ver entrar a Bill Kaulitz y a otra figura casi tan alta como él a la que con rapidez etiquetó como Tom Kaulitz, no se había fijado con atención en ninguno de los dos. Pero ahora que lo hace, los halla hasta graciosos. Uno tiene un mohawk y el otro cornrows, y mientras Bill está lejos de aquella imagen mental que tenía grabada, la de un chico andrógino y sensual, Tom parece… mayor, más maduro.

Al rememorar su fijación por Tom, no puede decidirse entre querer cavar un hoyo y esconderse, avergonzado o solo reírse de sí mismo. ¡Incluso había considerado seducir a Bill! Poco creíble, pero justo cuando la obsesión parecía alcanzar niveles astronómicos, cuando las cinco veces que se masturbó usando fotos conseguidos en internet se convirtieron en siete, luego en quince y después en incontables, todo pareció enfriarse con la misma velocidad luz con la que se inició. Pudo pasar semanas enteras sin buscar sobre Tokio Hotel e imaginarse escenarios surrealistas que siempre acababan en sexo duro y salvaje. Su vida volvió a su relativa normalidad y los días empezaron a escurrirse sin que le importara una mierda cada noticia que se enteró por casualidad sobre aquellos artistas alemanes que poco a poco cimentaban su popularidad en el mundo.

Cuando había notado la presencia de Bill y Tom, no había podido sentirse más que pasmado, pero superado eso, del impacto de un segundo quedaba nada. O es lo que piensa con firmeza.

Porque cuando mira (en cámara lenta) a Bill acercarse portando una sonrisa encantadora, ni sabe cómo es capaz de suprimir el impulso de levantarse e irse en dirección contraria, tal vez encontrar a Kristen y pedirle marcharse sin brindarle explicación alguna. Agradece que sea tarde para actuar como animal asustado al caer en cuenta de que Tom está siguiéndole los pasos a su hermano, ya que su niño interior se muere instantáneamente del pavor o algo así; puede _entenderse_ y se pregunta por qué Kristen no hace acto de aparición.

—Hola —saluda Bill, luciendo muy alto y con el brillo de sus labios sobresaliendo por la iluminación de la esquina que ocupaba solo con Kristen. Tom está cerca de él, echándole una ojeada al lugar sin atención y luciendo incómodo—. Esto te parecerá raro y todo, pero nos conocimos en Londres y…

—Sí me acuerdo de ti, Bill Kaulitz —interrumpe, obligándose a devolver una sonrisa que le sabe terriblemente falsa—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Quieren sentarse con nosotros? —El ofrecimiento sorprende de la misma forma a Bill y a Tom que a él—. Kristen ya debe estar por volver y no creo que le moleste.

—Oh, es muy amable de tu parte. —En brevedad, Bill y Tom Kaulitz están sentados en los sillones de enfrente y Rob no puede evitar maldecirse por dentro. Las palabras habían brotado de su boca sin que su cerebro diera el visto bueno—. Estamos aquí casi por obligación —escucha que dice Bill y arrastra la mirada para enfocarla en él a la vez que toma de su vaso sorbo tras sorbo—, idioteces de nuestro equipo de publicidad. ¿Te gusta Berlín?

—No he tenido tiempo de visitar la ciudad más allá de lo que está cerca de mi hotel, y cada vez que he venido ha sido así. Mañana debemos tomar un avión a Nueva York y quién sabe cuándo podré volver. Es un itinerario de locura, aunque ya deben saber lo que es eso.

Su respuesta ha sido dada con simpatía y como si estuviera charlando con viejos buenos amigos. El intercambio sigue durante unos minutos más, con soltura y cordialidad; si algo puede reconocerle a Bill, es que se las arregla a la perfección para sostener una conversación con habilidad única, todo lo contrario a su gemelo que se encuentra variando entre mirarse las manos, los pies o el gentío sin ningún interés en particular. Es cuando Bill hace una observación tipo “Kristen y tú hacen una pareja genial”, cuando finalmente se relaja y contesta con una risa, omitiendo mencionar algo sobre el flirteo en Londres.

—Me encontré con alguien a mitad de camino y no me de… —Kristen se detiene, advirtiendo que no está a solas como lo dejó y luciendo confundida por un instante. Toma asiento en el sitio que ocupaba antes de irse, clavando los ojos en Robert y pidiendo alguna respuesta a su cuestionamiento tácito.

—Estos son Bill y Tom Kaulitz, son parte de una banda alemana llamado Tokio Hotel. Seguro has escuchado de ellos, se han hecho bastante conocidos en Estados Unidos —dice pero la pregunta sigue sin responder: ella quiere saber qué hacen ahí—. Conocí a Bill en Londres tiempo atrás.

—Ya veo. Mucho gusto.

A pesar de no sentir la presencia de los desconocidos tan gratamente, Kristen se ve arrastrada en pocos segundos por el constante parloteo de Bill, y Rob se ve unido a Tom por el silencio, dejado de lado sin que le importe debido a los instantes que tiene para asimilar lo que está sucediendo. Tiene a los gemelos Kaulitz cerca, tiene a Bill platicando con ánimo con su novia, tiene a Tom Kaulitz, su ex objeto de deseo a contados centímetros de distancia. Cuando puede concientizar eso, su estómago se sacude con tanta rudeza que todo el alcohol que ha ingerido lo siente en la garganta y un sabor amargo invade su boca.

—¿Traigo algo? Voy a la barra —indica de súbito, incorporándose y perdiendo un poco el equilibrio al percatarse de que Bill y Kristen no son los únicos que han virado hacia él.

—No… —niega Kristen antes de agregar—: pero, ¿puedes dejarme tu cajetilla y encendedor? Me han entrado ganas de fumar. —Rob asiente—. ¿Bill? ¿Y tú, Tom?

Es tarde cuando se da cuenta de que ha pronunciado el nombre del chico y llamado su atención más de lo que hubiera querido nunca. Intercambia con él una mirada intensa que dura lo que un parpadeo y ve medio alucinado cómo este se levanta, poniéndose a su altura.

—Yo también voy a la barra.

—Tom sabe lo que quiero, gracias —dice entonces Bill, justo antes de volver a Kristen y exclamarle algo acerca de The Runaways y Davie Bowie.

En realidad, no es que hubiera pensado ir a la barra, llamar la atención del barman, ordenar y luego retornar para seguir deseando estar en otra ciudad o país (o planeta, ya que estamos) o ser otra persona, y esperar a que pase el tiempo recomendable para desvanecerse excusando una terrible jaqueca. Quizá la segunda parte sí la tenía planeada, pero ir a enfrentarse a la marejada de gente en vez de tomar aire puro e intentar relajarse, no. Pero al ver las espaldas estrechas de Tom, lo sigue como hipnotizado y procura no perderlo de vista hasta que están lado a lado en la barra.

—Tu hermano puede ser muy… intenso —sonríe mientras esperan a que uno de los bartenders se aproxime.

—Lo sé —oye la respuesta. Rob cavila qué más decir sin sonar más imbécil de lo que ya ha sonado cuando, para su sorpresa, Tom sigue hablando—. Y no te he escuchado quejarte, precisamente.

Ante eso, no impide que una risa salga desde lo más profundo de su ser. Risa que muere con brusquedad cuando toda la extensión del cuerpo de Tom choca con el suyo cuando el chico es empujado por una señora torpe que se deshace en disculpas con sus grandes mejillas rojísimas y juntando sus brazos rollizos.

—No se preocupe —dice Tom con su acento más marcado, como si estuviera perturbado, separándose con rapidez y desviando los ojos. El barman se aproxima, al fin, y observa cómo pide un martini de manzana y una cerveza—. ¿Tú no vas a ordenar nada? —cuestiona con seriedad al ver que ha quedado en un estado aletargado.

—Un whisky en las rocas.

Lo que se demora el barman en servirles sus tragos, no intercambian palabras. Ideal, porque no se ve en el estado de actuar de acuerdo a su edad, sino a representar el papel de alguien que ha tenido una brusca regresión a su yo medio bobo de la adolescencia que cayó rendido por primera vez ante una chica y, de improvisto, cuando ella le sonreía o se arreglaba el cabello con una mano, olvidaba su nombre o cómo respirar. A diferencia de que ahora más que un tonto enamoramiento juvenil, lo que siente es deseo. Un deseo infernal que se le mete en la carne y clama por ser satisfecho.

—¿Tienes un cigarro? —pregunta después de buscarse los bolsillos, olvidando por un segundo que le había dejado su cajetilla entera a Kristen. Con un asentimiento, Tom le pasa uno y se lo enciende; solo una vez que ha aspirado con fuerza y liberado el humo un par de veces, agradece—. Voy a tomar un poco de aire —anuncia cuando ve cómo el chico agarra la copa y la botella con clara intención de volver hacia los sillones—. Estos eventos están a punto de volverme loco y Kristen parece entretenida por Bill…

—Los… estatutos —contesta Tom dubitativo, quedándose quieto y como si no estuviera seguro de que la palabra que está empleando es la correcta— dictan que si tu novia está divirtiéndose demasiado con otro hombre, tienes que estar celoso o al menos desconfiado. —Rob casi siente ganas de reír y una pequeña sonrisa se le escapa. Los ojos marrones de Tom tienen un destello apenas detectable de burla, y siente que sus manos se humedecen y como si una piedra estuviera encajada en su garganta.

—Los estatutos a los que te refieres también indican que si este hombre toma martinis de manzana, lo último que deberías hacer es preocuparte por él. —Tal vez está yendo lejos, fastidiando con creces y temas tal vez delicados sin haber una confianza previa, pero no puede simplemente tomar una actitud pasiva que después vaya a llevarlo derecho a golpearse la cabeza contra una pared por no jugarse el todo por el todo.

Sabe qué es lo que quiere y, repentinamente, intentar obtenerlo está dentro de sus planes.

—Touché —cede Tom con una sonrisa, girándose para irse. Sin premeditaciones, Rob estira la mano y lo detiene, logrando que el guitarrista voltee sobre su hombro—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No. —Libera el brazo ligeramente musculoso y se rasca el cuello en un muy bien fingido gesto duda—. Si no me equivoco, tienes tantas ganas de volver con ellos como yo… —Tom no niega, así que continúa hablando con más seguridad—. ¿Por qué no salimos un rato afuera? Sin presiones a pláticas, amabilidad, o cualquiera de esas mierdas, te lo aseguro.

Los instantes que se toma para pensarlo, los siente largos y tediosos. Pero cuando finalmente un “de acuerdo” brota de los labios de Tom, se anima y pide un momento, vaciando su whisky en dos tragos largos y ardientes antes de ordenarse otro. Afuera las luces están dispuestas de forma dispersa, por lo que no hay mucha iluminación y un suave viento que no llega a provocar frío se percibe. Las volutas de humo siguen saliendo de su boca hasta que el cigarrillo se termina y calienta su sistema con sorbos cortos de su trago. Han tomado asiento en las escaleras de la puerta trasera y no hay signos de la presencia de otras personas a su alrededor.

Sabe que Kristen no va resentir su presencia si sigue acompañada por Bill, tal vez se pregunte por qué tarda mucho pero será un pensamiento tan vago que no le prestará atención. Todo está bien para ella mientras esté cómoda. Contempla de soslayo el perfil del mayor de los Kaulitz y sonríe, estrechando la mirada y evocando cada fantasía sucia, cada imagen lujuriosa que ha llevado a cabo en su mente.

—Tengo que preguntarte algo —anuncia Tom inesperadamente, cuando está a mitad de la bebida de su hermano y su botella de cerveza ha sido dejado a un lado, vacía. Rob levanta una ceja—. Te noto… _interesado_ en mí y quiero saber por qué.

Es como si una jodida bomba le hubiera caído y si se fijara con atención, pudiera ver los restos de sus sesos desparramados en el suelo, al igual que sus entrañas. Cosas como las que acaba de pasar, las ha vivido muy contadas veces; las personas no suelen ser tan perspicaces ni observadoras para descifrarle de un modo tan contundente. Cuando logra reunir pieza a pieza de su mente, se da cuenta de que ha pasado demasiado tiempo en silencio como para que negar de buen humor y un “de dónde sacas eso”, o hacerse completamente el desentendido sirva de algo.

—Si quieres honestidad, no lo sé —contesta con voz grave y mirando con tanta seriedad a Tom que logra que se turbe un poco.

—Em, está bien —acepta con el rostro contraído. Tal vez lo que había esperado era una evasiva o una firme negación y al tener verdadera conciencia de que el hombre que tiene delante siente algún tipo de atracción por él, le parece inverosímil—. Iré adentro —dice levantándose y sin molestarse en llevar consigo la copa a medias que en un inicio estaba destinada a Bill.

No sabe exactamente cuándo pronuncia un “espera” y se pone a la misma altura de Tom; tampoco sabe cómo todo el arrojo y la desfachatez emergen de cada célula de su cuerpo y agarra de las solapas al muchacho que, al haber sido tomado desprevenido, no tiene la suficiente rapidez para apartarlo de un empujón y evitar lo que sucede a continuación: un beso violento y forzado que le hace doler los labios en contacto brusco con unos dientes por lo desesperado del movimiento. Después Rob se dirá que fue borrachera y frustración sexual, pero en ese momento el rudo contacto de apenas unos segundos lo deja en un estado febril y con ganas de más. De mucho más.

***

En un inicio, las invitaciones a premiaciones, fiestas VIP y galas de toda clase llegaban a su mano y él decidía a cuál asistir. Pero no duró mucho, porque pronto se cansó de abrir sobres y paquetes, y se sintió más cómodo con declinar cada evento y aparición pública que no fuera absolutamente necesaria. Por supuesto, su agente lanzó el grito al cielo y empezó a planear su itinerario y a determinar en cuáles sitios tenía que hacer acto de presencia obligatorio por motivos de publicidad. No se queja ante las simples “informaciones”, le da igual, pero hay ocasiones en las que los que simplemente decide quedarse en casa y lo _hace_ contra viento y marea, y contra Marty, su agente. El mismo que cuando escucha la pregunta de qué puede hacer para asistir a los VMA y su afterparty de ese año, emite un discreto sonido de sorpresa.

—¿Alguna razón en especial para que quieras ir? —interroga al cabo de unos segundos. Rob no es claro con su respuesta, lo cual no le sorprende mucho—. No será difícil, después de todo _eres_ Robert Pattinson y sigues de moda…

Aquella es toda la respuesta que quiere escuchar. No le presta atención al resto de la conversación, a sabiendas de que Marty va a repetirle una y muchas veces lo mismo de siempre; lo ha hecho en los muchos años que lo conoce. Se despide cuando la oreja comienza a entumecérsele y cuelga el teléfono, encendiendo el televisor. Ya ha pasado un par de meses desde su encuentro casual con los Kaulitz en Berlín y ahora está seguro de que no va a pasar más antes de volver a verlos. Se ha tomado las molestias de informarse muy bien y de fuentes más fidedignas que revistas y el internet

***

La afterparty de los VMA no es tan distinta a cualquier fiesta a la que ha asistido. Está llena de gente famosa y no tan famosa que solo quiere pasarla bien o exhibirse un rato; de alcohol en distintas copas y vasos y humo de cigarrillo… volutas infinitas que se juntan y hacen el ambiente denso, irrespirable. Al entrar al enorme salón, había arrugado la nariz y casi arrepentido de haber asistido, sin embargo, esos sentimientos se desvanecieron inmediatamente al encontrar en un sillón a las personas por las que había soportado esas mil y un incomodidades. O persona en particular.

—No quiero ser indiscreto, ¿pero dónde está Kristen?

Se fuerza a poner una expresión neutra y se encoge de hombros. Su ruptura ha salido en todos los programas, periódicos y sitios posibles; es improbable que no sepa que ya no están juntos, pero lo que no es improbable es que Bill quiera tentar terreno. Sonríe a continuación, y habla amigable.

—Creo que rodando una nueva película en alguna parte de África. No estoy seguro, ha pasado bastante desde que me comuniqué con ella e informarme por revistas nunca me ha terminado de agradar. Sé por experiencia lo falsas que pueden ser hasta en detalles insignificantes —contesta con soltura, todavía sonriente.

Recibe dice un “oh, ya veo” en réplica, y llevan la conversación a otra dirección y al cabo de unos minutos ríe por un chiste dicho por Bill. Desde que ha sido invitado a sentarse ahí, ha ignorado las miradas duras pero disimuladas Tom le dirige y se ha concentrado en Bill que es sonrisas y amabilidad.

En algún segundo cualquiera, cuando el vocalista de Tokio Hotel está mirando algo a su costado, presentándole sin querer su perfil, recuerda el pensamiento que tiempo atrás había rechazado sistemáticamente: los Kaulitz eran gemelos. Y de pronto, al retomar la plática, se ve devolviendo el pequeño flirteo de Bill con muchísima más intensidad, y este, al no encontrar la amable indiferencia con la que se había topado antes, está encantado y redobla sus esfuerzos para mostrar la habilidad sobrenatural que tiene para conquistar.

La charla está centrada en la música, y cuando entran a hablar sobre aquellas canciones que había grabado hacía años, en especial Let Me Sign, Tom se inclina hacia Bill y le murmura algunas palabras al oído antes de levantarse e irse, no sin antes fruncirle el ceño a Rob que lo ignora.

—¿Lo aburrimos? —pregunta casual, haciendo un gesto hacia la dirección en la que Tom ha desaparecido. Bill asiente.

—Podría decirse. Dice que irá a buscar chicas o algo así, supongo que quiere un poco de acción.

Rob piensa que él también quiere un poco de acción y cuenta un anécdota graciosa que le sucedió durante la grabación de una de sus películas, y Bill libera una carcajada que, a pesar de lo bulliciosa que está la música y las personas asistentes, se deja escuchar. Los Kaulitz son demasiado agraciados, decide, y Bill en compensa de Tom puede resultar incluso mejor.

—Por cierto, Tom me contó que lo besaste.

—Lo hice —asiente con una sonrisa que sorprende a Bill—. Desde siempre he sido terriblemente impulsivo —se excusa alzando los hombros y sin asomo de culpabilidad. Está comportándose con frescura, pero en los segundos que tuvo para cavilar qué responder, no contempló otra posibilidad más que aceptar lo que había hecho. Y sabe que ha hecho lo correcto cuando Bill corresponde su sonrisa.

—No sabes cuánto te entiendo. Yo también suelo ser impulsivo, y eso me ha traído más de un embrollo.

—Estamos en sintonía —dice guiñando un ojo. Ahora quien está tentando terreno es él y viendo las pestañas largas y con rímel de Bill moverse con lentitud, sabe que es seguro. Es una anotación que hace que las manos le suden y sienta corrientes cálidas en la entrepierna.

Está pensando cómo hacer una proposición indecente sin sonar desesperado ni… indecente (valga la redundancia), cuando Bill frunce el ceño y saca de su bolso su teléfono. Por educación, gira la mirada hacia la multitud y le da sorbos a su trago, intentando no escuchar la conversación, lo cual no resulta muy difícil considerando el lugar en el que están y que está siendo entablada en alemán.

—Mierda, tengo que cumplir con una obligación —dice Bill, mordiéndose el labio y luciendo adorable—. Volveré en nada, ¿estarás aquí o…?

—Aquí te espero —asegura con una sonrisa que Bill no tarda en devolver antes de ponerse en pie y desaparecer entre el gentío a paso rápido.

Los minutos corren lentos y después de librarse con habilidad de una mujer con claras tendencias obsesivas, su soledad se ve rota por la súbita presencia de un chico que se posiciona a su costado sin ceremonia. Las ropas anchas de Tom y su manera de sentarse ocupan mucho espacio y Rob se guarda una sonrisa, curioso de saber qué tiene que decir. Está sereno y las gotas de alcohol que han pasado a su sistema han sido muy contadas; puede lidiar con lo que sea, incluido un Kaulitz. O dos. Ante ese pensamiento, ahora sí no puede evitar sonreír.

—Hay que hablar en privado —dice Tom al fin, inclinándose solapadamente hacia él. El sitio en el que están no es el más iluminado o el “central”, sin embargo, no cabe descartar la posibilidad de que alguien pueda estar filmándolos o tomándoles fotografías: no es cosa de todos los días ver sociabilizando a Tom sin su gemelo, y mucho menos con otra celebridad. Tienen que ser discretos—. Sígueme —añade.

No asiente, tampoco contesta verbalmente pero se incorpora. En su estómago se ubican todas las sensaciones encontradas del universo, revolviéndose, zarandeándose, produciéndole náusea de la buena y hormigueos (tanto así que ni le interesa si en serio está sintiéndose como una vil y triste groupie). Es jugar con fuego, o al azar y sin saber bien qué se puede perder pero teniendo muy en claro la ganancia millonaria. Es _divertido_.

—Bill dijo que regresaría. —No quiere parecer un patán, principalmente porque, en el fondo, no lo es. Solo está acostumbrado a obtener lo que desea. Tom se pone a su altura, dejando a un lado su vaso y afila los ojos.

—Está ocupado y no podrá librarse con facilidad. No regresará.

Robert arruga la frente, aceptando la respuesta no detallada. Bill no parece ser un hombre al que le obligan hacer algo que no desea, así que Tom ha debido de ingeniárselas muy bien para mostrar tanta certeza. Lo que se viene será interesante. Sigue a Tom en dirección al baño (lo cual no le sorprende mucho; tampoco se podría figurar otro lugar en el cual huir de la gente y el ruido) y esperan a que un hombre que apenas puede mantenerse en pie acabe de mojarse la cara y se arrastre hacia afuera.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —pregunta encarando al otro chico. Sabe que no es el mejor actor de su generación y únicamente si trabaja como la granputa va a poder ser memorable de ahí a unos cuantos años, pero también sabe que tiene mucho control. Mucho potencial. Así que a pesar de que por dentro bulle de ansiedad, excitación, se muestra tranquilo, como si fuera el dueño de la situación.

Tom enciende un cigarrillo, y el detalle de que sea mentolado, por alguna circunstancia le hace sonreír de lado. Aguarda con paciencia y se pasa los dedos por el cabello.

—Deja a mi hermano en paz. No sé qué es lo que buscas pero detente porque si le pones un dedo encima te juro que te arrepentirás.

—¿Por qué? Me estoy asegurando de que la pase bien. —Tom ha hablado con seriedad, botando el humo por la boca. Rob se estremece al fijarse en sus labios pero se obliga a guardar la compostura y a relajar los hombros—. Deja esa actitud de matón —aconseja a continuación, meneando la cabeza.

—A quién quieres es a mí. No a Bill, déjalo en paz —insiste, terco. Ha ingerido cantidades considerables de alcohol, es obvio, pero no está ebrio.

—Bill está grandecito, no sé si te has dado cuenta. ¿Por qué te pones así? Deja que tome sus propias decisiones —dice. (Porque para terco, terco y medio, piensa.)

Siente que está caminando sobre fango. Y le gusta y reta con los ojos a hacer el siguiente movimiento. Pero no hay reacción. El cigarrillo de Tom se consume sin ser fumado más de cuatro o cinco veces, y el surco entre sus cejas se profundiza. Los labios que tanto le han atraído segundos antes por lo voluptuosos y rosados, se han vuelto una fina línea.

—Quieres que ya no me acerque a su hermano, ¿verdad? —dice como última opción. Es una maniobra arriesgadísima. Sin embargo, no tiene nada que perder. Absolutamente nada porque, de todos modos, va a terminar la noche teniendo sexo espectacular y deshaciéndose de una frustración que ya lleva alargándose demasiado tiempo para su gusto—. Lo haré con una condición: si no hay Bill Kaulitz… habrá Tom Kaulitz.

Sigue sin haber reacción, ni de grima o de gusto (¿qué?, en alguna dimensión desconocida podría ser, cavila son humor), y decepcionado ve cómo su “privacidad” se interrumpida por la entrada un chico más joven que ellos dos que va hacia los servicios.

—Creo que esto es suficiente. Nos vemos —dice, suspirando dramáticamente y va hacia la salida del baño. Dos dedos se incrustan en su brazo deteniéndolo y una ligera llamarada de expectativa nace en sus entrañas—. ¿Uh?

El “está bien, como quieras” sale como un susurro suave que casi siente que le acaricia la cara y la entrepierna, y su boca se curva en una sonrisa de triunfo y jactanciosa que le sabe dulce y terrible. El chico que ha _irrumpido_ termina de hacer sus asuntos y se lava las manos, pasándolos sin darles ni una mirada de reconocimiento o interés. La expectativa sigue creciendo dentro de Rob y cuando están solos de nuevo, Tom repite lo que ha dicho.

***

No es necesario que lo recapacite miles de veces para saber que nunca ha estado tan anhelante por un encuentro sexual como lo está en ese preciso instante, y eso hace que el ascensor se le haga muy lento. A su lado, su acompañante está indescifrable, con una mirada dura y los ojos fijos en algún punto muerto. Pareciera que para él lo que está a punto de suceder no va a ser más que una transacción, algo en lo que cumplirá con su parte para después de darse media vuelta y nunca más pensar en lo ocurrido. Borrón y cuenta nueva. Robert encuentra eso hasta divertido. Porque las cosas serán abismalmente diferentes, se encargará de eso.

Al fin, al ascensor llega al séptimo piso y va hacia su habitación. La tarjeta magnética es pasada y la puerta se abre. El sonido de un teléfono se escucha y mira sin interés a Tom hablando con calma en su idioma antes de apagarlo y volver a meterlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Es más que probable que Bill le ha llamado inquiriéndole su paradero, y también es probable que Tom le haya dicho que está en un hotel con _alguien_ y que irá a reunirse con él en un par de horas.

Con mucha vaguedad, mientras se quita la chaqueta con serenidad y le está dando la espalda al otro chico, Rob se pregunta si llegará el tiempo en el que el secreto en el que está involucrado dejará de ser oculto, una mancha negra en la relación de los gemelos. Después de todo, Bill lo había querido para él, y su querido hermano mayor por diez minutos, se está encargando de que no sea así.

Del mini bar saca whisky y lo vierte en dos vasos con hielo. Tom, en medio de la pieza, como si no supiera qué hacer consigo mismo, recibe el que le tiende y se lo toma de sopetón, sin hacer ningún gesto de desagrado. No cabe duda de que su garganta está ya curtida por el alcohol que ha ingerido en la fiesta.

—¿Lo has hecho con un hombre? —pregunta con suavidad. Así como no es un patán, está lejos, lejísimo de no ser un caballero. Y no quiere ser el único que disfrute de lo que va a pasar. La pelea por contestar con franqueza se muestra en la fisonomía de Tom—. Sé sincero, prometo no irle con el cuento a nadie… Es más, lo que ocurrirá no puede salir de estas paredes.

—Sí lo he hecho —contesta el guitarrista sin titubeos. La respuesta le causa sensaciones ambivalentes, pero Rob decide que es algo bueno y suprime con facilidad la curiosidad y las ganas de seguir indagando—. ¿Podemos acabar con esto?

Con una sonrisa, deja el vaso de licor del que no ha bebido en una mesita y se aproxima a Tom, quien no retrocede y le sigue mirando impasible. Agarra una de las manos y examina los dedos largos, delgados, los callos, y deposita un beso casto en la palma. No tiene modo de justificar ese ridículo gesto de simpatía, aunque lo reflexione hasta quedar exhausto; solo quiere disfrutar y romper la barrera que ha sido edificada entre ellos por el método no tan noble que ha utilizado para llegar ahí. Vuelve a dejar otro beso pero esta vez en la muñeca, y otro más, ahora unos centímetros más hacia el norte.

Tom tiene una camiseta simple y negra y, fiel a su estilo, le queda grande; su atuendo es completado por unos jeans oscuros. Es _tan_ atractivo que comedir lo que le hará es prácticamente demasiado.

—Yo también lo he hecho con un hombre —afirma, interrumpiendo el silencio y cerrando todavía más la escasa distancia. Están tan cerca del otro que puede sentir el aliento cargado chocando contra su rostro en su respiración lenta—. Hace mucho. De las dos formas pero pocas veces. Cuando era un adolescente, ¿sabes?

La expresión de Tom recién se modifica cuando cuela su mano en sus jeans y sin inconvenientes entra en contacto con la ropa interior y presiona con gentileza. Está caliente, no muy suave; vuelve a presionar pero sin el mismo cuidado y arranca un jadeo bajísimo que le hace endurecer más de lo que está. Con la misma facilidad con la que ha introducido su mano, la saca y desabrocha los pantalones que caen, haciéndose un lío a la altura de los tobillos de Tom.

—Voy a hacer algo que no creí hacer jamás —anuncia con soltura, tomando la resolución en cuestión de pestañeos y bajando los bóxers plomos a la vez que se agacha. La semi-erección de Tom queda accesible a su vista y paciencia. Quiere probar la presa que tanto le ha costado obtener. Es irreal. Sin embargo, en sí mismo y a voluntad, se está encerrando en una cápsula donde solo prima una palabra con cinco letras: deseo. El resto ha dejado de atañerle hace bastante. Y ese mismo deseo le está orientando a brindar satisfacción en vez de recibirla y no está en su poder poner trabas.

—Qué… —Tom no puede decir más porque en su parte más sensitiva, el mismo centro de su placer, recibe un lengüetazo vacilante en la punta que le borra la coherencia y le quita la voz.

El sabor es salado y se rodea con rapidez con un olor inconfundible a sexo de hombre, a clara excitación. Su segunda caricia húmeda no hesita tanto y recorre el miembro de la base hasta la punta, sosteniéndolo con una mano mientras que la otra la tiene firme en las caderas estrechas para evitar empujones. Tom libera un pequeño jadeo y Rob sonríe con satisfacción, jugueteando con los testículos con gentileza y abre la boca… pero no hace más.

—Pídemelo —murmura tentativamente cerca, aspirando el aroma, el aire cálido de su respiración colisionando con la piel sensible—. Pídemelo y lo haré.

Tom choca sus ojos inexorables y marrones con los de él. Sus mejillas están encendidas y las rodillas le tiemblan ligeramente. Pero para su pasmo, antes de ceder, le sujeta de la nuca y le alinea imposiblemente más próximo.

—Chu-pa —ordena desdeñosamente, cediendo. Y Rob no puede más que tomarse unos segundos para frotarse por encima, sobre-estimulado por el tono grave e inapelable y luego abrir la boca, recibir a Tom en ella y chupar con entusiasmo, arrancando pronto gruñidos de pura complacencia.

Ha tenido una cantidad no despreciable de mujeres en la misma situación en la que está él y sabe qué es lo que le gusta recibir, así que a pesar de que deja en segundo plano las náuseas por su garganta siendo asaltada sin miramientos, no deja que la mano de Tom en su nuca domine el ritmo ni que dé empellones contra su boca. Sin embargo, sí serpentea su lengua y utiliza sus dientes del modo justo y necesario: casi imperceptibles pero _ahí_. Le está dando sexo oral a Tom Kaulitz, y no está mal. De repente, deja de hacer lo que está haciendo, se incorpora y se limpia a barbilla con el antebrazo; sus labios están arqueados en una sonrisa e ignora con habilidad el mohín en las facciones de Tom no traducidas verbalmente.

—Eso fue entretenido —dice sin un ápice de vergüenza—. Ahora desnúdate.

Esté o no en posición de negarse, Tom no lo hace, arreglándoselas para deshacerse de sus zapatos y acabar de quitarse los pantalones y bóxers, quedando desnudo de la cintura para abajo y mostrando con desfachatez su erección. Lo está haciendo en movimientos rápidos y que distan de ser sensuales, aun así, al lanzar su camiseta donde reposa el montoncito que han formado sus prendas, Rob lanza un “mm” apreciativo. Recorre el cuerpo que se le presenta sin decoro y al llegar al torso definido y detenerse ahí unos buenos momentos, se siente gay. Gay con mayúsculas.

—Bonita vista —comenta y va hacia el velador, sacando del primer cajón el lubricante que suele tener para sus sesiones de uno y preservativos, y los pone encima del colchón. Se baja la bragueta y desabrocha todos los botones de su camisa pero no se quita nada.

Entonces, avanza hacia Tom y sin darle opción a negarse o darse cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que sucede, asalta sus labios, cogiéndole con brusquedad del cabello. Es el primer beso que comparten de la noche y se lo da con fiereza. Es violento y mojado, y recorre con su lengua la boca que no le ofrece resistencia, pasándola por las encillas, los dientes y compartiendo el sabor a pre-semen, a alcohol y a cigarrillos. Es un beso largo y exigente, y que los deja sin oxígeno al separarlos.

—Me gustaría probar qué puede hacer ese piercing tuyo —dice entrecortadamente y sonriendo de lado—, pero… —No habrá otra oportunidad, eso es claro, e inesperadamente calla. _Pero_ en ese momento prefiere pasar a otros asuntos, es lo cierto; dentro de su ropa interior se siente tan aprisionado y húmedo y necesita más—. ¿Cómo lo prefieres?

—Da igual. —Sus mejillas siguen teñidas de rojo y su pecho sube y baja. Rob hace un cabeceo a la cama y Tom afila los ojos—. Acabo de cambiar de parecer.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta curioso a la vez que deja caer su camisa y se baja el pantalón, quedando solo en ropa interior.

Salva la distancia que ha retrocedido para desvestirse, pero sin llegar a tocar a Tom, y aguarda. No teme que imprevistamente le salga con que esto es un error, que arrepentimiento y demás mierdas. El hombre que tiene delante está demostrando ser algo más de lo que había creído al inicio y, a cada segundo que transcurre, se encuentra queriéndolo con más apetito. Si lo delibera, llegaría a la conclusión de que jamás ha deseado alguien antes como desea a Tom.

—De cuatro patas, de rodillas, pero de espaldas. No quiero verte —dice mordaz y la instantánea carcajada de Rob resuena por toda la estancia con fuerza—. ¿No me tomas en serio?

—No —contesta, una sonrisa hilarante todavía brillando en sus labios. En verdad, no sabe con rigor qué es lo que le ha dado risa, pero es irrevocable—. ¿Harás algo al respecto?

Tom separa los labios para decir algo e inhala, sin embargo, antes de girar sobre sus talones e ir hacia el mini bar, no abandona ninguna sílaba. Del mini bar pilla una botella distinta a la de whisky que ya está abierta y toma tragos generosos del líquido. Robert no le ha quitado la vista de encima pero no se ha quedado quieto, desnudándose y dándose unos toques ligeros en el glande. Para cuando Tom ha dejado en paz lo que en evidencia es ron, siente un cuerpo caliente colocándose detrás del suyo y pegándose herméticamente. Un jadeo que no logra sofocar desgarra su mutismo mientras siente un vaivén seco contra sus nalgas y el toque fehaciente de una mano en torno a su erección. Tom aprieta los ojos y las rodillas le empiezan a fallar, sintiendo que marcha con solidez hacia su orgasmo. Pero no logra alcanzarlo por segunda ocasión, todo movimiento deteniéndose violentamente.

—Cabrón —berrea con frustración, sintiendo que su estómago está dándole vueltas y que cada centímetro de piel está quemándose—. ¿Podemos terminar con esto de una buena puta vez?

Está repitiendo lo que ha dicho hace un rato, pero sin que sea forzoso detallar, su actitud es distinta: el _acabemos para no volver a acordarme de que pasó esto_ , se ha transformado a un _me volveré loco si _ya mismo_ no me corro _. Rob se mira a sí mismo y sabe que está igual.

—De una puta vez —hace eco, sonriendo y cuando Tom va hacia la cama y se extiende en ella, abriendo las piernas con descaro y mirándole fijamente, su sonrisa desaparece y se apresura a darle encuentro—. ¿Quieres que te prepare yo? —pregunta entre dientes al arrodillarse entre las piernas de Tom y frotando levemente su sexo contra un muslo, presintiendo que eso tan insignificante podría bastarle.

No recibe respuesta y se exige concentrarse, embardunando sus dedos con lubricante. Tom recibe un dígito sin incomodidad, sin rechazo. Su talante es inflexible y únicamente varía al curvar el dedo corazón hacia donde la poca pero provechosa experiencia práctica que tiene le guía, localizando la leve rugosidad y frotándola. Sabe que no es una regla sacra que todos los hombres sin excepción disfruten de la estimulación de esa zona, sin embargo, le toma una nada descubrir que Tom sí cumple la norma.

—Joder. Te gusta, ¿no?

Aunque no busca respuesta y lo ha preguntado por mero impulso, hay murmullos placenteros, quejidos diminutos que le replican. El rostro de Tom está contraído y su boca abierta inhala y exhala profundamente; sus ojos resplandecen febrilmente y su sexo palpita sin ser ni rozado. Es un espectáculo, quizá el mejor jodido espectáculo que ha presencia en primera fila, y se retira con languidez, solo para adicionar un dedo más y encontrar con destreza la misma parte para mimarla. Tom se sacude más y el pre-semen se vuelve profuso. Rob disminuye la intensidad y haciéndose de más lubricante, agrega otro dígito; esta vez no le presta atención a la próstata sino que se centra en entrar y salir a un compás estable.

Sus dientes están fuertemente cerrados y siente que la vista y la sensación de los músculos interiores que rodean sus dedos es más que suficiente: podría correrse sin ni siquiera tocarse. Pero el hecho es que quiere más. Retira sus dedos y Tom suelta un gemido grave cuando sus rodillas son flexionadas y puestas contra su pecho. Con una mano, Rob restriega la cabeza de su dureza contra la entrada y gruñendo ansioso por la humedad, por el calor que irradia, se aparta lo preciso para ponerse el preservativo y más lubricante.

—No hay vuelta atrás —dice con una voz que difícilmente podría reconocer como la suya por el pesado tinte de urgencia—, ¿cómo lo quieres?

—Te dije que… —El siseo se corta de modo abrupto porque Rob ha empezado a adentrarse inclemente, y muta a un jadeo—. Mierda, mierda…

Tom está tan estrecho que llega a doler, pero es un dolor bueno que hace que sus ojos se vuelvan hacia su cabeza y el corazón quiera salírsele por los oídos, y no se detiene hasta quedar enterrado por completo. Se queda quieto por instantes que se le hacen años enteros y sortea una mano entre sus estómagos para masturbar a Tom, quien recibe la fricción comprimiendo sus músculos. Ambos jadean y el vaivén da inicio. Las embestidas son rítmicas, profundas y su dúo de sonidos placenteros inunda el lugar. Está sucediendo. Y está siendo condenadamente bueno. Rob sigue dando empellones, apoyado en ambas manos, y Tom sigue recibiéndolo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y gimoteando.

—Mencionaste a cuatro patas —dice sin aliento, y no hay refutación física o verbal cuando sale de Tom, y lo voltea, ayudándolo a afirmarse en sus rodillas y brazos. Se posiciona detrás y se vuelve a introducir sin trabas—. Así me gusta… —resopla, acariciando la espalda baja de Tom y buscando el ángulo que sabe que lo volverá loco. Cuando lo ubica, los gemidos de Tom se vuelven delirantes, y sintiendo que explotará de un segundo a otro, sus movimientos pasan de acompasados a frenéticos.

En algún instante perdido, los brazos de Tom dejan de sostenerlo y la parte superior de su cuerpo cae, aplastando la cabeza en la almohada, pero los dedos incrustados en sus caderas sin piedad, sostienen su trasero alto y el ángulo invariable. Con un último par de arremetidas violentas, Robert llega al clímax, sepultado lo más humanamente posible y pronunciando incoherencias. Se retira con cuidado y descarta el condón usado, dejándose caer en el colchón. Está satisfecho y el cuerpo le zumba por el orgasmo, pero no se deja engullir por eso: Tom está hecho una masa vibrante y no ha obtenido su descargo, así que le hace girar, poniéndolo bocarriba.

Tom bisbisea algo inconexo y se lleva la mano a su sexo, pero no le deja, adelantándosele. Pasea sus dedos por la piel roja, dura antes de llevar la boca hacia ella con rapidez, tragándola sin ritos, y solo hace falta eso, porque Tom estalla apenas lo siente. La eyaculación golpea el fondo de su garganta y sintiendo arcadas, se endereza y escupe el semen. Pasa saliva reiteradas veces pero el sabor está ahí, vigente y extrañamente no le produce repulsión. Pero eso no le sorprende, ha caído en cuenta de que el chico que tiene al costado es tan bello que podría hacerle _cualquier cosa_ sin premeditaciones. De nuevo, se deja caer en el colchón y mira de reojo a su amante de una noche intentar recuperarse.

Ha sido absolutamente extraordinario.

Los minutos se resbalan lentos y sus respiraciones al fin se serenan. Tom le echa una mirada al reloj digital de uno de los veladores y musita una maldición en alemán, levantándose. Se pasea por la habitación sin pudor aunque es consciente de que está siendo observando y agarra sus prendas. No se las pone al momento sino solo después de haber desaparecido en el baño unos segundos.

—No puedo… evitar pensar que a pesar de todo fue demasiado fácil conseguirte —dice Rob con brutalidad sincera, tendido perezosamente en la cama deshecha y observando a Tom vestirse. Al escucharle, el otro chico se detiene y encoge un hombro antes de continuar—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Quieres la verdad?… Porque Bill es intocable. —Ante esto, no puede evitar soltar una risotada seca, pero no refuta ni dice ningún comentario sagaz. Tom se pone los zapatos y enciende un cigarro que saca de su bolsillo, y añade botando humo por la boca—: Y quizá porque no estás tan mal. —Le regala una sonrisa diminuta que hace que Rob arrugue la frente y sienta sensaciones extrañas en la base del estómago (las cuales, cabe mencionar, en su libro son nauseabundas)—. Nos vemos por ahí.

Cuando la puerta es cerrada, patea lejos de sí las sábanas. No hubo ceremonias, ni escenitas estúpidas o cursilerías. Ha sido el final adecuado de una noche agradable. Da vueltas en la cama repetidas veces, intentando dormir y sin poder impedir que fragmentos de lo que ha acaecido hacía poco se reproduzcan en su mente. Y, sin querer aceptar que lo que siente es desencanto porque no volverá a repetirse, se levanta y se da un baño larguísimo, pretendiendo no pensar en nada. Ha conseguido lo que quería y eso es todo. Así es perfecto.

-fin-


End file.
